The overall objective of this project is to productize and commercialize a markerless motion capture system for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The markerless system, as opposed to traditionally used marker based systems, would provide simple, cost effective, efficient and accurate 3D measurements of human movement for applications in biomechanical and clinical practice. The specific focus of this Phase II project is to make the prototype validated in Phase II a robust product and to commercialize it for gait analysis and sport medicine applications. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application proposes the development of a commercial product consisting of a markerless motion capture system that will change the way clinical assessment of human motion is achieved. The grant will enable the completion of the developments and the commercialization of this technology in research and in clinical practices. In Phase I Mixamo and Stanford University have collaborated successfully in the realization of a prototype and its validation in a clinical setup. The two institutions have the most cutting edge researchers in the human motion analysis field as members of their teams. Motion capture is one of Mixamo, Inc's. core businesses and the Stanford Biomotion Lab is where the markerless technology was born. The founding CEO of Mixamo, Stefano Corazza, has been working on the early stagees of the technology at the Stanford Biomotion Lab and he is P.I. of the present grant. In this Phase II application Mixamo is taking the lead in making a product ready for the market and commercializing it. The technology has come a long way and is ready for a revolutionary impact in the market of clinical gait analysis and biomechanics.